Episode 2434 (24th December 2002)
Plot Phil tries to plead with the doctor to find out if there’s anything they can do to save Jamie’s life. The doctor reassures him that Jamie’s in a critical condition, and to make the most of the time they’ve got left with him. Little Mo awakens with a stinking hangover, and she and Billy commence to separate for the day to avoid bad luck for their big day. Ian tries to get Laura to sign another letter, but the moment is interrupted by an incoming phone call from Kathy in South Africa. Mo makes Barry’s wishes come true when she presents him with a junk full of Christmas lights she received from her dodgy pals, much to his pleasure. Phil loses his cool after being reassured by the doctor and visits the Fowlers were he attacks and threatens Martin. After leaving, he plunges into his car and smashes into the Fowlers' stall, destroying everything. Pauline witnesses the commotion from the laundrette and everything becomes all too much for her, and she fails to hold it together. However, back at the house, Martin is confronted by a surprise visitor, Mark. Little Mo has forgotten her make-up and is forced to return to the flat with the accompany of Kat. The pair manage to get inside without Billy being present, but their luck doesn’t last long when they hear Billy entering the front door and are forced to hide in the bedroom. Billy reads out his wedding speech aloud, unaware that Kat and Little Mo are in the next room finding the whole situation amusing. However, when he comes upon offensive remarks about Kat and Charlie, Kat prevails from hiding and confronts him. Sonia is adamant that Jamie is going to pull through after several outcries from Phil. He meets a woman named Kate in the hospital, and as the two share a chat, Sonia interrupts and acknowledges to Phil that she’s finally realised how critical he is, but wishes not to tell Jamie. Pauline is over the moon of the reappearance of Mark, and Martin confides in him. Ian manages to get Laura to sign the letter, and Barry hosts his illumination in the Square. It turns out to be a complete failure when the lights blow up, and the residents mock him. However, when the family eat their Christmas dinner early, Janine is happy that she’s finally landed in a place where she feels belonged and comfortable. Little Mo forgets her knickers, and Mo is forced to take action. She finds Billy star stroke naked in the flat after he gets out the shower, and finds the situation amusing as he throws her out. Ian tries to get Pauline to sign one last letter that will hand everything over to him and out of Laura’s name. She is unsure what to do, and Derek tries to persuade her otherwise, but she differs and goes ahead with it. Little Mo and Billy accidentally bump into each other outside the Slaters’ and share a kiss under the mistletoe. Barry wants Jack to have the perfect first Christmas, and the residents pull together to make up for his disastrous illumination by hosting candles around the front of the house and Roy scattering snow from the upstairs window. Phil prays like he’s never prayed before for a miracle for Jamie. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Martin - James Alexandrou *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Mo - Laila Morse *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Derek - Ian Lavender *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Charlie - Derek Martin *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Roy - Tony Caunter *Kate - Jill Halfpenny *Jack - Samuel & Joseph Timson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Christopher Ashley *Winston - Ulric Browne Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23 Albert Square - Kitchen *41 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *15A Turpin Road - Kitchen *George Street *89 George Street - Living room, hallway and bedroom *Walford General Hospital - Jamie's ward, several corridors, stairs, roof and exterior Notes *First appearance of Kate Morton. *One of the doctors in Walford General is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil despairs as options fade for Jamie. Meanwhile a familiar face returns to Walford and is greeted by a lot more than just family preparations for Christmas. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,910,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2002 episodes